


Zepsuty

by Hildegarda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Stiles Stilinski, Cute Derek, F/F, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Good Guy Derek, Kinda, Kissing, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Hatred, Stiles in Denial, Stiles ma psa, Stiles-centric, ale nie jestem aseksualna i nieco nieogarniam, ale to nie pomiędzy derekiem a stilesem, jeżeli coś źle to przepraszam, starałam się
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildegarda/pseuds/Hildegarda
Summary: Stiles miał trzynaście lat kiedy uświadomił sobie, że jest z nim coś nie tak.





	

Stiles miał trzynaście lat kiedy uświadomił sobie, że jest z nim coś nie tak.

Chłopcy w jego wieku zaczęli się interesować dziewczynami. Wymieniali się gazetami pornograficznymi, opowiadając sobie nawzajem ich najskrytsze fantazje na temat dziewczyn w ich klasie. Scott, czerwony na twarzy niczym burak, wyznał Stilesowi co odkrył poprzedniej nocy. Okazuje się, że ich penisy nie są tylko do sikania.

Na każdym kroku w szkole Stiles słyszał podobne rozmowy. Pocałunki, cycki, cipki, sex. Chłopcy zachowywali się jakby nie znali innych tematów. Nawet Scott!

A Stiles? Stiles wolał spędzać czas na bieganiu, próbowaniu pozbyć się nadmiaru energii. Kochał czytać, wyszukiwać ciekawych faktów, które nikt dookoła niego nie znał. Kiedy słyszał rozmowy innych młodych nastolatków, nie mógł powstrzymać się od myślenia o ty jak _źle_  to brzmi. Zastanawiał się jak chłopcy mogą tak wulgarnie wyrażać się na temat dziewczyn. I dlaczego nie czuje tego o czym mówią inni? Dlaczego kiedy podążył za "radą" Scotta i późną nocą za zamkniętymi drzwiami swojego pokoju wziął swojego penisa do ręki i zaczął pocierać go - myśląc jednocześnie o pięknych dziewczynach - nic się nie działo? Nie dostał erekcji, nie było mu przyjemnie. Dlaczego?

Już jako dziecko potrafił wyszukiwać odpowiedzi na wiele męczących go pytań. Nie próbował jednak odnaleźć wyjaśnienia dla swojej odmienności. Bał się, że odkryje, że jest chory. Że jest z nim jeszcze gorzej niż myślał. Co jeśli będzie musiał iść do szpitala tak jak jego mama i tam umrze, dokładnie tak jak ona?

Na przestrzeni kolejnych lat dorastanie nie było łatwe dla Stilesa.

Chłopak nauczył się udawać, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Normalnie rozmawiał ze Scottem i innymi o dziewczynach - nawet i o chłopakach, to mu nie przeszkadzało, przecież i tak był już dziwnym świrem - i ich atutach. Nauczył się podziwiać piękno ludzi głównie w samotności, przy innych komplementując ich tyłki i piersi, starając się brzmieć jakby marzył o tym, aby się z nimi przespać.

Tak naprawdę nigdy nie potrafił przekonać się do myślenia o seksie bez dziwnego, nieprzyjemnego ucisku głęboko w jego brzuchu.

Widział ludzi inaczej niż inny. Satysfakcjonowało go patrzenie na ich piękne oczy, włosy, idealną strukturę czaszki. Podziwiał piękne usta i nosy, długie szyje oraz obojczyki. Kochał obserwować jak nagie ciała prężą się, kończyny zmieniają pozycje, a ich mięśnie pracowały.

Fascynowało go to.

Nie odczuwał seksualnego pociągu. Nigdy, względem nikogo. Czasem dostawał erekcji, głównie z samego rana, jak typowy nastolatek. Tylko raz spróbował masturbacji. Przyjemność - o ile te odczucia można było tak nazwać - była krótka, zaledwie trzy czy cztery sekundy. Potem czuł się... brudny. Jakby to nie było jego ciało.

To nie tak, że nie chciał być w związku. Wręcz przeciwnie! To było jedno z jego marzeń. Znaleźć kogoś, kto pokocha go całego, razem z jego zepsutą stroną.

Ale wszyscy, których spotkał byli normalni. Oczekiwali od niego czegoś więcej niż tylko trzymania za rękę, przytulania i okazjonalnych całusów. Chcieli seksu, czegoś czego Stiles nie mógł im dać.

Jego pierwszy pocałunek był ze Scottem kiedy mieli po czternaście lat i uznali, że są za starzy aby nigdy się nie całować. To było miłe uczucie. Nawet jeżeli było za dużo śliny i zębów. Stiles lubił się całować. I odkąd to odkrył wykorzystywał każdą okazję, która się nadarzyła. Scott, Heather, bezimienne dziewczyny na imprezach jego znajomych. Stiles naprawdę, naprawdę lubił pocałunki.

Podczas całowania czuł się mniej zepsuty.

Jednak Stiles nie mógł przelecieć całej swojej młodości tylko na pocałunkach. To nie było normalne. A on chciał być normalny. _Starał się_ być normalnych. Jeżeli chciał znaleźć jakiegoś partnera, musiał zignorować fakt, że jest zepsuty!

W liceum umawiał się z Heather, potem z Malią. Obydwie dziewczyny na początku były bardzo zadowolone z niego i jego sposobu traktowania ich. Dżentelmen, który wymyśla wspaniałe randki, sprawia, że dziewczyny czują się jakby ich kolana były z waty. Jednak kiedy Stiles ciągle i ciągle odmawiał seksu, one uświadamiały sobie, że jest z nim coś nie tak.

\- Przepraszam, Stiles. Jesteś wspaniałym chłopakiem, naprawdę, ale... ja potrzebuję czegoś więcej - powiedziała Heather zakańczając ich prawie roczny związek. Malia użyła podobnych słów.

To "więcej" było seksem. Stiles doskonale o tym wiedział.

Z tyłu głowy znał nazwę swojej odmienności. Natknął się na to kiedy miał szesnaście lat. Uważał jednak, że to nie zmienia faktu, że jest złamany i odmawiał używania tego słowa.

Na studiach zaczął myśleć, że może powinien zacząć umawiać się tylko z facetami. W związku z kobietą ---musiał--- być twardy, aby coś z tego wyszło. Ale jeżeli jego partner byłby facetem, Stiles nie musiałby być tym, który penetruje. To było poświęcenie, które był wstanie wytrzymać.

Byleby nie musieć spędzać kolejnych nocy samotnie.

Jego pierwszy chłopak - Danny - był słodkim, przystojnym chłopakiem z dołeczkami w policzkach. Kulturalny, szanował "czekanie na odpowiedni moment" Stilesa. Po pół roku jednak zerwali kiedy Stiles odkrył, że Danny był tym na dole.

Drugi chłopak, starszy o rok Aiden, którego brat bliźniak Ethan zaczął umawiać się z Dannym, był inny niż jego pierwszy chłopak. Bardziej nachalny, męski. Był tym na górze. Stiles lubił jego wyszczekanie i sceptyczne spojrzenie na świat. Stiles stracił z nim dziewictwo, cztery miesiące po ich pierwszej randce.

Aiden oczywiście zauważył, że Stilesowi nie stanął, a także że nie doszedł. Po wszystkim, kiedy Stiles leżał na boku zwinięty w kłębek, a Aiden wpatrywał się w sufit, chłopak powiedział mu prawdę. Aiden się nie przejmował.

Ale Stiles nie był szczęśliwy. Jego chłopak nie przejmował się tym, że nie lubi seksu. Tak naprawdę on to kompletnie ignorował. Używał Stilesa jak jakąś zabawkę dobrą tylko do pieprzenia.

\- Och, naprawdę? To może cię zostawię, hm? Nikt inny cię nie zechce, Stiles. Będziesz sam do końca życia ponieważ jesteś zepsutym pojebem. Powinieneś być wdzięczny, że zgadzam się być z tobą! - powiedział mu Aiden kiedy Stiles odmówił seksu po raz pierwszy.

Stiles się poddał, leżąc twarzą w materacu i pozwolił użyć się Aidenowi w jakikolwiek sposób chłopak chciał.

Aiden jakiś czas później okazał się być typem faceta, który używa przemocy kiedy ktoś mu odmawia bądź przeszkadza. Niejednokrotnie uderzał Stilesa kiedy ten starał się od niego odsunąć albo wydawał z siebie niezadowolone dźwięki podczas zbyt ostrego seksu.

Siniaki na piersi, plecach i nogach były łatwe do ukrycia. Te na twarzy i szyi nie. Starał się je zrzucić na swoją niezdarność oraz ADHD. Jego ojciec jednak rozpoznał znaki i zmusił go do powiedzenia prawdy.

Aiden został zamknięty, a Stiles został sam z jeszcze większym obrzydzeniem do samego siebie.

Nie potrafił być taki jak inni i dodatkowo nie potrafił samotnie poradzić sobie z Aidenem.

_Był żałosny._

Po Aidenie przyszedł Jordan Parrish, jeden z zastępców jego ojca w policji Beacon Hills.

Był uroczy. Młody, w jego wieku, z przyjaznym uśmiechem i szczerymi oczami. Stiles zakochał się w nim niemalże od razu.

Płakał i cierpiał w samotności przez pół roku po ich rozstaniu. Parrish tak jak Heather i Malia potrzebował czegoś więcej.

Po tym Stiles uznał, że po prostu nie zasługuje na bycie z kimś. Pogodzenie się z myślą, że będzie żył i umrze samotnie nie było łatwe, ale dał jakoś radę.

W wieku dwudziestu pięciu lat Stiles przeprowadził się do Nowego Jorku. Znalazł sobie małe mieszkanko, na które było go stać, zadowolony z faktu, że jego sąsiedzi nie zwracali na niego uwagi. Pracował jako bibliotekarz pięć dni w tygodniu, a jako barman w dwa. Miał psa, pięknego kundla, którego znalazł w śmietniku koło budynku, w którym mieszkał. Ktoś zawinął go i jeszcze jednego psa w materiał i reklamówki, zostawiając je na śmierć. Drugi pies był martwy kiedy Stiles odkrył Barka.

Stiles pokochał Barka i wziął go do siebie. Jego siostrę pochował, odprawiając jej małą ceremonię.

Przez długi czas był tylko Stiles i Bark. Chłopak nie starał się znaleźć sobie partnera. Czasem wychodził ze Scottem, Allison, Lydią, Jacksonem, Ericą, Boydem i Isaaciem do jakiegoś klubu, gdzie spędzał godziny na samym całowaniu się z obcymi. Potem jednak wracał do domu i spał z Barkiem tuż obok niego.

Pracowanie jako barman nie było łatwe. Musiał znosić niemiłe i obrzydliwe komentarze rzucane w jego kierunku. Również flirtowanie, a czasem nawet i "przypadkowego" obmacywania. Nie lubił takich sytuacji. Ale uwielbiał za to słuchać opowieści ludzi, którzy zamawiali drinki, a potem zaczynali mówić o ich życiu. Historie niektórych ludzi były naprawdę fascynujące.

Jednej nocy przyszedł do baru pewien mężczyzna, który od razu wpadł w oko Stilesowi. Niemożliwie przystojny, z oczami o kolorze, którego nie dało się nazwać, a także intensywnymi brwiami i pięknym zarostem. Kiedy się uśmiechał widać było jego urocze królicze zęby. On... on był idealny. Stiles miał ochotę patrzeć się na niego godzinami, dniami i miesiącami. Jego mimika twarzy była spektakularna. Wściekłe spojrzenie, które posyłał ludziom, którzy próbowali z nim flirtować sprawiało, że Stilesowi serce biło mocniej. I to nie w ten zły sposób.

Mężczyzna ten czasem pojawiał się sam, a czasem był ze znajomymi i dwoma kobietami, które musiały być z nim spokrewnione, biorąc pod uwagę ich podobieństwo.

Widzenie go potrafiło poprawić humor Stilesa natychmiastowo.

Gdyby mógł, gdyby był wstanie, Stiles podszedłby do niego i poprosił o jego numer. Nie chciał jednak robić sobie nadziei. Wolał nigdy niczego nie zaczynać i niż być potem odrzucony z powodu jego problemów.

Dlatego po prostu obserwował go z daleka, zapamiętując każdy jego uśmiech, każdy wyraz twarzy. W zaciszu jego domu opowiadał wszystko Barkowi.

Czas tak mijał, a Stiles coraz bardziej utwierdzał swoje przekonanie o tym, że będzie już na zawsze sam z Barkiem.

Pewnego dnia podczas spaceru z psem wpadł na mężczyznę z baru. Dosłownie wpadł. Nie patrzył przed siebie podczas skręcania i uderzył w czyjeś ciało.

\- Cholera! Przepraszam! - powiedział szybko, robiąc krok w tył i trzymając za ramię osobę, na którą wpadł.

\- Nic się nie stało. Hej, jesteś barmanem, prawda?

Stiles popatrzył na mężczyznę i uświadomił sobie kim tak naprawdę jest. Poczuł jak jego policzki robią się czerwone.

\- T-tak. Jeszcze raz przepraszam, że na ciebie wpadłem. Nie zwracałem uwagi na otoczenie. Jak to ja. Wiesz, ADHD, te sprawy. To całkowicie normalne w moim przypadku i omójBoże, zaczynam swoje typowe chaotyczne gadanie, proszę odezwij się i zmuś mnie do zamknięcia się, bo inaczej nie przestanę i będę gadać i gadać i ga-

Mężczyzna parsknął śmiechem, jego oczy nigdy nie opuszczające Stilesa. Stiles przestał mówić i wziął głęboki oddech, uzupełniając puste płuca.

\- Przepraszam - mruknął zawstydzony. Kątem oka widział jak Bark siedzi metr od nich i obserwuje ich z nieco przekręconym w bok pyskiem.

\- Nic się nie stało. To było urocze. Ty jesteś uroczy.

Stiles zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej, otwierając szeroko oczy. Od naprawdę długiego czasu nikt nie nazwał go uroczym. To go nieco zaskoczyło, naprawdę.

\- Mam na imię Derek - powiedział męż- _Derek_.

\- Stiles.

\- Stiles? - Derek powtórzył. - Co to za imię?

\- Lepsze niż moje prawdziwe. Wierz mi, poprawnie mogą je wymówić tylko Polacy.

\- Tak? Mam szczęście, że uczyłem się polskiego przez dobre kilka lat i jestem całkiem dobry - odparł Derek. Jego uśmiech był pełen wyzwania.

\- Może. Ale znam cię za krótko aby wyznać ci moje imię. Równie dobrze możesz być jakimś podejrzanym gościem, który potrzebuje mojego imienia, aby mnie potem zabić.

O Boże. Stiles potrzebował się zamknąć, teraz, natychmiast. Dlaczego nikt nie kazał mu się zamknąć, do cholery?! Jasne, pokazuj jakim idiotą jesteś, pomyślał z goryczą Stiles.

Derek jednak nie był odrzucony gadaniną Stilesa.

\- Więc może powinienem zaprosić cię na randkę, abyś mógł mnie poznać lepiej? Udowodnię ci jednocześnie, że nie mam zamiaru cię zabić, przysięgam. Co ty na to? Randka? Ty i ja?

Stiles od razu otworzył usta, aby się zgodzić, ale jego mózg szybko nadążył i przypomniał mu, że nie jest normalny. Że taki mężczyzna jak Derek na bank będzie taki jak inni będzie miał swoje potrzeby. A Stiles nie będzie w stanie go zadowolić. Nie w tym stanie.

Ale...

Ale może Derek by zrozumiał. Może Stilesowi udałoby się go przekonać do związku, w którym nie będzie seksu. Mogliby pójść na kompromis. Stiles wytrzymałby fakt, że Derek sypia z kimś innym o ile mężczyzna byłby przy nim w każdym innym momencie. Może- może--

Boże, to wszystko brzmiało kompletnie szaleńczo, wiedział to. Ale Stiles obserwował Dereka już od tak długiego czasu, że chciałby mieć go chociaż na jakiś czas. Same fantazjowanie o jego silnych ramionach, które by go przytulały i ustach, które by całował, nie wystarczało. Musiał podjąć ryzyko. Są tylko dwie możliwości. Albo Derek się zgodzi i Stiles będzie szczęśliwy jak cholera, albo Derek odmówi i Stiles będzie wstanie ruszyć dalej, wiedząc prawdę.

\- T-tak - powiedział. - Ale musisz najpierw coś wiedzieć. Możesz przez to zmienić zdanie, trudno, nie będziesz pierwszym, rozumiem. Nie będę zły ani nic. Po prostu- powinieneś wiedzieć zanim cokolwiek zrobimy.

Derek zmarszczył brwi, na jego pięknej twarzy wykwitł zaniepokojony wyraz. Kiwnął jednak głową, pozwalając Stilesowi na kontynuowanie.

\- Ja... J-ja nie lubię seksu - wyrzucił z siebie. - Nie odczuwam pociągu seksualnego. Wcale. Nigdy nie odczuwałem i nigdy nie będę. Mówię ci, ponieważ zasługujesz wiedzieć zanim zechcesz wziąć mnie na randkę. Nie chcę abyś miał nadzieje. Nie jestem wstanie dać ci tego czego pragnie niemalże każdy. Próbowałem się zmienić dla jednego chłopaka podczas studiów, ale to- t-to nie skończyło się dobrze. Więc. Jeżeli chcesz mnie zabrać na randkę, spodziewaj się entuzjastycznych pocałunków i tulania godzinami, ale... zero seksu. Tak. Więc - dokończył żałośnie. Czuł się nagi i upokorzony, tak jak za każdym razem kiedy ludzie dowiadywali się prawdy.

Derek patrzył na niego tymi swoimi pięknymi oczami o kolorze nie z tego świata. Jego usta były nieco uchylone, pokazując przydługie jedynki. Stiles pragnął je dotknąć.

Szczerze powiedziawszy Stiles oczekiwał, że Derek spojrzy na niego z obrzydzeniem, może złością. Spodziewał się, że mężczyzna się odsunie i stwierdzi, że to była pomyłka.

Derek jednak uśmiechnął się delikatnie po chwili ciszy, sprawiając, że serce Stilesa przeskoczyło uderzenie.

\- Okej, rozumiem - powiedział. - Rozumiem, naprawdę. Jedna- jedna z moich sióstr jest taka jak ty, więc. Wiem co i jak. Zresztą - wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami, wciąż się uśmiechając - osobiście nie przepadam za seksem. Jestem zdolny do uprawiania go, jest przyjemnie, ale jakoś nie odczuwam takiej potrzeby często. Po za tym, od czego mam ręce i zabawki? - zaśmiał się, puszczając oczko Stilesowi.

Stiles parsknął śmiechem, jego ramiona opadły z ulgą. Derek wiedział, a mimo wszystko nie odsunął się od niego. Rozumiał. Więc- więc może będą wstanie to zrobić. Być razem.

Kurwa, ale Stiles byłby szczęśliwy.

\- Czy mogę cię pocałować? - zapytał cicho Derek.

Stiles pokiwał głową, mrugając gwałtownie, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się faktycznie dzieje. Ktoś go zaakceptował.

Derek nachylił się i położył dłoń na jego policzku, przechylając jego głowę w bok. Stiles pozwolił mu się manewrować, zamykając oczy i wypuszczając z uścisku smycz Barka, który zaszczekał radośnie.

Pocałunek był idealny. Pełen emocji, pozbawiony tego typowego kierowania w stronę jeszcze większej intymności, seksu. Byli blisko siebie, bliżej niż Stiles się spodziewał. Mężczyzna jednak nie narzekał, o nie. Było cudownie. Nawet fakt, że byli w miejscu publicznym, a Bark biegał wokół nich szczekając jak oszalały mu nie przeszkadzał.

Kiedy w końcu się odsunęli i Derek uśmiechnął się szeroko i szczerze, Stiles pomyślał po raz pierwszy w życiu, że może się mylił i nie spędzi reszty życia samotnie.


End file.
